


Mira lo que no hemos logrado

by RainbowRandom



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alpha Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Omega Clancy, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandom/pseuds/RainbowRandom
Summary: Ambos son personas completamente diferentes, atadas por el simple destino y el encierro en una habitación pero esto es el capricho de uno de ellos y la perdición del otro.





	Mira lo que no hemos logrado

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Aquí un fic Omegaverse, amo este ship y todavía necesita más contenido y como me gusta el mpreg y tengo algunas ideas relacionadas a mi otro fic y mi fanchild de la pareja que quisiera desarrollar en futuros proyectos, gracias por leer.

La sensación húmeda en su vientre es suficiente para despertarlo, un gran bostezo sale de su boca e intenta levantarse aunque un peso se lo impide, mira hacia abajo y contempla a Lucas dormido abrazando su cintura y con su cabeza recostada de su vientre hinchado como si se tratara de una almohada. No lo piensa para golpearlo con la palma abierta en la cabeza y despertarlo.

“Buenos días para ti también” Susurra bostezando, causando cosquillas contra su piel y acomodándose sobre su cuerpo “Durmamos un poco más” Murmura enterrando su rostro contra su estómago y besando despreocupadamente la piel a su alcance.

“Tengo que levantarme e ir al baño” Anuncia con molestia tratando de moverse y resultando imposible ante la negativa del alfa.

“Bien, pero luego regresas a la cama” Acepta levantándose y estirándose antes de ofrecerle ambas manos, Clancy se tensa un poco pero las toma de todas formas “Aquí vamos, lo hacen muy bien” Dice al ayudarlo a levantarse, Clancy pone una mano en su cadera y la otra sostiene su gran vientre.

Javis se dirige al baño con la atención de Lucas sobre él todo el tiempo, se sostiene de la pared sucia y mira hacia abajo, no puede ver su pene por culpa de su embarazo y gruñe molesto, su equilibrio no es el mejor y su falta de coordinación ante su nuevo estado actual es intolerable.

“¿Necesitas ayuda con eso, mi pastelito relleno de crema?” Pregunta Lucas asomándose por la puerta del baño y sonriendo de esa forma tan espeluznante.

Clancy hace una mueca de desagrado instintivamente.

“No puedo orinar” Cuenta con impotencia.

“Te recomendaría que trataras de hacerlo sentado como las chicas” Dice adentrándose en el reducido cuarto de aseo “¿O prefieres que yo sostenga tu pene? No prometo que no tendré ganas de tocarte después” Un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Clancy ante el recuerdo, la mejor parte del embarazo es que Lucas ya no lo tocaba y no quería cambiar eso.

“Solo desata mi cinturón y bájame los pantalones” Ordena con molestia.

“Con gusto” Murmura colocándose detrás de Clancy y desaprovechando su cinturón con una rapidez alarmante “Ya te he dicho que no quiero que uses cinturón, eso podría ser malo para el bebé y también es difícil para ti, pensándolo bien deberías dejar de usar pantalones” Susurra contra su cuello, su piel se eriza ante el calor de esa boca y luego los besos húmedos que se reparten por sus hombros.

“Solo date prisa” Murmura enojado y se aleja cuando siente sus pantalones y ropa interior en el suelo, levanta sus pies con las manos del alfa en sus caderas para estabilizarlo y patea a un lado la ropa “Ya estoy bien” Dice dándose la vuelta y sentándose en el inodoro.

“Se dice gracias, mi enorme amante” Replica Lucas al empezar a salir del aseo “Llámame si me necesitas para ayudar a levantarte y lavarte, aunque vendré de todas formas no quiero que tengas algún accidente” Explica dándole un último vistazo con una sonrisa divertida y dejando la puerta abierta.

“Lunático” Murmura de forma inconsciente mientras maldice a su suerte.

* * *

  
Llega uno de esos momentos incómodos del mes durante el cual el ciclo irregular de calores de Lucas se sale de control, ese brillo maníaco desaparece de sus ojos para ser reemplazado por la abrumadora lujuria y aunque no se acerca, la tensión no abandona el cuerpo de Clancy. A pesar de que sabía que el alfa interior de Lucas no se atrevería a tomarlo durante su embarazo, estaba esa sensación de peligro y algo de esa excitación corriendo por sus venas, el olor picante del celo de su compañero en el aire.

“Como desearía meter mi pene en esa boca sucia tuya pero no puedo quitarle un segundo de precioso aire a nuestro hijo” Cuenta sacándolo de sus pensamientos y sus caderas tartamudean inconscientemente “Tu vientre es tan grande, quisiera follarte pero no quiero lastimarte y tampoco hacer que te estreses, deseo hacerte tantos cosas ahora mismo” Jadea aumentando la velocidad de su mano, el lubricante natural logrando hacer su masturbación más atractiva y ayudándose con su imaginación, su vista no abandona el cuerpo que se estremece ligeramente al otro lado de la habitación.  
  
Lucas baja y sube su puño apretando ligeramente su pene, cada gemido o jadeo que escapa de sus labios es dirigido hacia Clancy y él da los suyos a cambio, sin poder evitarlo. Un alfa normal no debería entrar en celo cuando su compañero está embarazado, sin embargo, ellos estaban en esa situación y desde un principio no iba a negar que era un bastardo particular, era simplemente un lunático con sus propias condiciones incluso para los celos, tal parecía.

“Esto me recuerda a mis días más solitarios cuando me excitaba imaginando las cosas que le haría a mi novia y la hermosa chica que algún día sería mía, anudar juntos y criar a nuestros hijos” Cuenta Lucas mirando directamente a Clancy y sonriendo antes de recostar su cabeza de la pared “Eres al único que quiero darle mi semen y llenarlo con mis cachorros aunque esa parte de la promesa si la cumplí” Termina con un jadeo bajo y entrecortado por una risa, una extraña muestra de placer.

Clancy se disgusta ante la sensación húmeda en su trasero, su lubricante mojando su ropa interior y pantalones, lo que más le disgusta es que quiere algo de esa semilla caliente que se desperdicia sobre la mano del alfa, su naturaleza grita por algo que a él le repugna.

* * *

Lucas se acerca a él una noche cuando no puede dormir y se sienta detrás de su espalda, rodeándolo con sus brazos, ambas manos intentando rodear la gran circunferencia del vientre e incomodidad se refleja en los ojos de Clancy ante tal acción.

“¿No puedes dormir de nuevo?” Pregunta el psicópata recostando su barbilla del hombro de su omega “Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso” Susurra tranquilamente acomodándose mejor y colocando sus piernas abiertas alrededor de las caderas del otro.

Clancy está muy cansado para resistirse y se recuesta, acomodándose contra el cuerpo de Lucas, casi al instante dos manos están sobre su vientre dibujando círculos sobre su piel y casi se derrite por lo calmante de esta acción.

“¿Te gusta?” Escucha al otro preguntar en un susurro y asiente frenéticamente “Había leído en internet que a algunos omegas les tranquiliza recibir movimientos suaves o masajes en su vientre durante sus últimos meses de embarazo y también lo puede provocar un masaje prostático” Informa sonriendo contra la piel de su hombro.

“Sigue haciéndolo, no te detengas” Dice Clancy inconscientemente y abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa ante esto.

“Esto me recuerda a nuestra primera vez juntos” Cuenta seguido de una carcajada y Clancy se tensa nuevamente.

Un tarareo contento brota de lo más profundo del pecho de Lucas y detiene sus manos, sin querer separarse de Clancy, busca a tientas en la mesita de noche y sujeta la olvidada crema corporal, abre la tapa y vierte una cantidad innecesaria en el estómago abultado de su omega, regresa a su tarea de difundir y masajear con sus manos la suave superficie, saca gemidos de satisfacción y el cuerpo cálido que se funde contra él.

“Así seguramente te gustará más” Susurra a su oído antes de dejar un camino de besos cálidos por toda la zona.

Clancy comienza a quedarse dormido encima suyo antes de que pueda darse cuenta, un suspiro satisfecho escapa del Baker cuando sabe que ha relajado a su pareja lo suficiente para dormir y descansar las horas debidas.

“Buenas noches para ti también” Da un beso a la frente de su omega que duerme pacíficamente y acaricia el estómago hinchado, el calor de su palma parece atraer a una criatura curiosa y siente una patada contra su mano, es un movimiento tan fugaz y casi imperceptible pero lo llena de felicidad y orgullo, al quedarse fascinado por los pies inquietos dando pataditas entiende porqué su omega no podía dormir.

* * *

  
Esa tarde Lucas se había ido apresuradamente, no hubieron tortuosas despedidas o besos forzados, solo se había ido sin mirar atrás y eso simbolizaba que sería un buen día para Clancy, podría dormir tranquilamente sin despertarse con la mirada fija en él o alguien durmiendo contra su estómago, ya estaba harto de que Lucas acabara babeando sobre su estómago.

“Vamos a ver” Murmuraba acariciando su gran vientre antes de levantarse de la cama, cada día tomaba mucho más esfuerzo para él hacer cualquier actividad física sin terminar completamente agotado.

Todas las cosas de Lucas estaban desordenadas, su ropa en el suelo y papeles, pendrives viejos y latas de cerveza barata adornaban el escritorio de madera desgastada donde Lucas pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con su laptop. Se sentó en la no tan estable silla de escritorio cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle muy peculiar, la pantalla de un teléfono brillaba con la alerta de un mensaje recibido y la respiración de Clancy se detuvo por un segundo, el mundo dejo de dar vueltas y el suelo parecía temblar bajo sus pies, podía haber llorado de la felicidad.

Clancy lloró al escuchar esa voz conocida al otro lado de la línea, pero lloro mucho más cuando rápidamente el celular se quedó sin saldo. Solo pudo escuchar las tenues voces preocupadas de sus hermanos menores por unos simples segundos y luego el golpe de la puerta abriéndose, algo muy profundo en Clancy quería morir en aquel momento.

“Estabas llamando a alguien” Afirma con rudeza y se acerca lentamente.

“Mis hermanos” Contesta a una pregunta no hecha, su voz casi rota suena monótona y sin esperanza, parecía que por fin había decidido abandonarlo.

“¿Por qué?” Pregunta en voz baja.

“Por la misma razón que tú me mantienes vivo” Dice mirándole con la expresión más fría que había visto en sus ojos “Para hacerme sufrir” Declara cuando la primera lágrima empieza a caer por sus mejillas.

“Yo pensé… Yo creía que todo iba bien, parecía que había mejorado” Dice mirándolo fijamente “¿Por qué Clancy? ¿No he sido bueno contigo? Trate de enseñarte de que aunque soy joven podré ser un padre ejemplar” Luce tan abatido que casi siente pena por él, pero está esa parte de sí mismo que no lo deja porque se trata de Lucas después de todo.

Su omega interior grita en desacuerdo, sus manos tiemblan ligeramente y quiere estrecharlo entre sus brazos, pero no, él recuerda dónde está y quién es verdaderamente este chico frente a él. Su alfa vinculado, si; pero al mismo tiempo el psicópata que decidió encerrarlo y torturarlo, que llevaba las manos manchadas de sangre y disfrutaba de los gritos de dolor de otros.

“No llames a nadie más, si quieres el cachorro se puede llamar como alguno de tus hermanos” Le pide con una sonrisa, no burlona o cruel, solo una simple sonrisa.

Él puede ser un genio pero su razonamiento siniestro y por mala suerte, bien intencionado lo hace todo más irritante, lo que saca de quicio a Clancy constantemente.

“¡Cállate!” Grita Clancy en un arranque de ira “Solo cállate, Lucas” Susurra esta vez recostándose de la pared y deslizándose lentamente hasta el suelo, lágrimas empiezan a caer por sus mejillas y humedecer su piel.

“Esto no está bien” Dice inquieto “Tranquilo, tranquilo y respira ¿Quieres que me vaya? No quiero que tú y el bebé tengan tensión, eso no es bueno” Susurra intentando mantener el control.

“No” Responde mirando al muchacho entre sollozos apagados “Yo quiero irme a casa” Toda la ilusión y felicidad que pudo haber en los ojos de Lucas desaparecen ante esta declaración.

“Te amo” Murmura Lucas cómo un último recurso.

“Lo sé” Contesta Clancy con verdadera indiferencia.

Lucas regresa a su asiento en el escritorio y el habitual sonido del teclado ocupa el silencio de la habitación.

* * *

  
El tiempo se mueve lentamente para Clancy dentro de su prisión, Lucas ya no duerme a su lado o trata de conversar con él, simplemente nunca abandona su puesto delante de la laptop, Clancy duerme y despierta contemplando la misma imagen, la espalda de Lucas sentado en el escritorio. Una vez creyó ver qué a Lucas le faltaba una mano, su cansancio y tristeza pudieran vencer a su curiosidad, decidió ignorarlo y simplemente continuar mirando hacia la capucha verde y la forma del escritorio. Ellos no quieren hablar, ya no lo intentan, es un descanso de la farsa y Lucas parece haber caído de esa nube por fin o eso es lo que Clancy llegó a pensar por un momento.

“Mira” Es la primera palabra que él le dirige en días “Esto es para ti” Dijo entregándole un anillo bastante delicado y efectivamente de mujer.

“Oh, un anillo pequeño” Responde dándose cuenta de que con un milagro llegaría a caber en su dedo meñique “¿Qué esperas que haga con esto?” Cuestiona en voz baja jugando inquieto con el anillo en su mano.

“Quiero estar unido a ti de una forma menos sexual” Aclara luego de un minuto de largo silencio “Nuestros cuerpos han estado atados durante el calor de nuestros celos y ahora podemos unirnos emocionalmente a través de algo muy simple, ¿asombroso, no?” Explica con una tranquilidad imperturbable ante su razonamiento.

“¿Quieres darme un anillo de matrimonio?” Pregunta con una cierta duda y horror.

“¡Exacto! Sabía que lo entenderías” Contesta con una enorme sonrisa de aparente inocencia con carácter infantil “Además, mi madre ya no lo necesitará” Deja caer al tomar la mano derecha de Clancy despreocupado.

“Me sorprende que hayas logrado razonar con esa… Señora” Dice con algo de resentimiento al recordar su camino por el dormitorio.

“Esta muerta, no lo necesitará allá donde vaya” Asegura con un encogimiento de hombros y colocando el brillante objeto sobre el dedo meñique de Clancy “En sí esto te hace la nueva señora de la casa” Bromea con una sonrisa y una estruendosa carcajada de pura diversión.

“Así que... ¿La has matado?” Pregunta con verdadera curiosidad.

“No, alguien lo esta haciendo por mi. Al paso que lleva Ethan vamos a ser los señores de la casa Baker muy pronto” Musita con una sonrisa extraña y viendo directamente hacia el vientre ajeno “Imagínatelo, nuestros hijos corriendo por la casa y nosotros viviendo tranquilamente, sin Mamá ni Papá para impedirnos hacer lo que queramos” Esto último parece traerlo de regreso a la realidad por la repentina mueca y la muestra de añoranza reflejada en sus ojos.

“¿Ethan?” Pregunta tratando de ignorar todas las locuras anteriormente mencionadas por el otro.

“Un alfa bastante curioso pero estúpido y crédulo, el esposo de la Beta” Cuenta despreocupado mientras posa su mano sobre el vientre redondo y juega con el ombligo hacia afuera.

“¿La sicópata del ático?” Intuye ante el horrible recuerdo.

“Si, esa mujer” Corrobora acompañado de un asentamiento mientras se recuesta en el colchón desgastado, su cara sobre el estómago del omega y oliendo curioso y con entusiasmo “Pero no hablemos más de eso, ahora quiero descansar” Suelta seguido de un bostezo.

Clancy no puede todavía comprender si este comportamiento es preocupante o no. Toca el suave cabello de la cabeza de Lucas, solo un simple momento de curiosidad y una enorme cuestión al instante al contemplar la escena ante sus ojos y la sonrisa de felicidad que parece acompañar a Lucas durante su sueño...

¿Él hubiera podido amar a este sicópata en otras circunstancias? Lo más triste es pensar que si.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y espero verlos en mis futuros fics, si encuentran algún error avísenme por favor y lo corregiré, hasta la próxima ^^


End file.
